


Leaning on Love

by peachihoonie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachihoonie/pseuds/peachihoonie
Summary: “You fell asleep here?”“Yeah, apparently I did. I couldn't write, nothing was coming out and I guess tiredness took over.” He got up and stretched. “Pianos are not the best place to fall asleep.”Jeonghan laughed. “I can’t believe you, first you fall asleep on some guy's shoulder and then you fall asleep on top of the piano… Tell me again why you’re here and not in bed?”Jihoon blinked.“What?”“What what?”“I fell asleep where?”Lee Jihoon falls asleep on the train, leaning on some random guy's shoulder, except it is not that random and the world is smaller than he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! It's my first time writing for this fandom, I hope it's good!  
> English isn't my first language, I apologize for any mistakes;;

Lee Jihoon stood in the train station, sleepy and distracted, waiting for his train to arrive. The night had been terrible, thanks to a fever that forced him to stay awake, unconfortable and cold even though his body temperature was quite high. Despite the medication, everything hurted and Jihoon desperately needed sleep but he also needed to get work done, so staying in bed was not a part of his plans.   
His coworkers and friends insisted he should take a break. However Jihoon was stubborn and staying home bored him to death so he refused, ignored their messages telling him to not come to work that morning and walked to the train station, covered from head to toe in the warmest clothes he had, trying to convince himself he was definitely feeling better. 

Jihoon closed his eyes for a moment. On one hand he couldn’t stop thinking about all the work he had to do, all the songs he had to help record, all the new ideas he wanted to put into paper. On the other hand the fatigue was heavy on his shoulders and for a second he thought about going back home and resting properly. For a second he considered his putting his health first.   
  
But the train arrived before Jihoon could completely change his mind, making the man snap his eyes open and take a few steps inside the carriage, being greeted with the warmth of the place and an empty seat near the door.  
  
Jihoon sat down, placing his backpack between his legs and leaning back, closing his eyes. His head felt heavy, his skin was warm but he still felt cold. Deep down he knew he'd regret this. Despite being used to work even when his health played tricks on him, maybe this was a bit too much.   
  
The train moved. Jihoon sighed heavily, letting his head fall back.  
  
He could worry about this later. But now he had twenty minutes he could use to rest.  
  
Ignoring all the noise the train made when moving, Jihoon closed his eyes and tried to relax, falling asleep almost immediately and only waking up when he felt his head topple foward after suddenly loosing support. He rubbed his eyes, tired and confused and got up, noticing his stop was next and feeling like he was dragging the weight of two other bodies on top of him.  
  
On his way from the station to work he stopped at a coffeeshop hoping a warm cup of coffee would help him somehow.  
  
While waiting for the coffee he looked around noticing the mirrors around the shop. The dark circles under his eyes, the red nose and pale skin should be concerning.  
Yup, he looked terrible, this was definitely too much for him.  
  
And as if seeing himself in the mirror wasn’t enough proof that he looked absolutely disgusting, his friend and coworker, Lee Seokmin made sure he knew how bad he looked.  
  
“Jihoon, good morning!” Jihoon was at the entrance walking towards the recording studio when he heard his friend’s voice. He turned around, seeing Seokmin running towards him. “Oh wow,” he said stopping suddenly “you look terrible.”  
  
Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Thank you, good morning to you too.” he said turning around. Seokmin threw an arm around his shoulders and smiled apologetically while they walked together. “You should have stayed home, we can handle things here you know?”  
  
And Jihoon knew that pretty well, he knew he could trust them, their team was responsible and hard-working. But he hated feeling useless and the idea of staying home alone all day made him genuinely sad. No matter how much work he had and how tiring it was, it was also a distraction.  
  
“I’m fine, don’t worry. Plus I had some ideas for new songs I wanted to work on.” Jihoon explained, pushing the button on the elevator.  
“Jihoon…”  
“I’ll be fine. If I feel like I might die I’ll go back home _._ ” Seokmin stared at him, eyebrows furrowed as he entered. “I promise!”   
  
Seokmin sighed. “Fine. But if I find you dead, I’m gonna haunt you.”  
“That’s not how-“  
“You have been warned!” and the doors closed between them.  
   
  
⁎⁺˳✧༚  
  
  
It was around 3pm when someone knocked on the studio door waking up Jihoon who liftted his head from the piano, realizing he wasn’t supposed to be asleep. He looked over to his friend Yoon Jeonghan as he walked in the room looking down at some papers.  
  
“Lee Jihoon you did it again, these lyrics are amazing-” he stopped taking a good look at Jihoon. "Oh no."   
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Jeonghan sat next to him, staring. “Seokmin was right, you do look awful… Have you been getting any sleep lately?” he asked.  
  
“Seokmin worries too much...” he mumbled. “I just had a bad night” He admitted. “I woke up constantly because I couldn’t find a comfortable position, or because my nose doesn’t let me breath, or because my mouth is dry because my nose doesn’t let me breath….”  
  
“What about eating? Have you been eating properly? _”_ Jeonghan asked, and Jihoon nodded looking down and pressing some piano keys. He knew Jeonghan didn’t believe him. Jihoon wasn’t a good liar.  
  
“You are sick, stressed, you don’t eat and you don’t sleep… are you a kid? Just go home already.”  
  
Jihoon sighed, not looking away from the piano. “I know, I know.” he sighed looking up. “Look, I’ll go home in a bit, let me just try to finish this verse I’m writing.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“ _Yes._ ” Jihoon said. “I felt asleep on top of the piano already anyway, and I feel my fever getting worse…I’ll take the rest of the afternoon to rest.” Jeonghan gave him a look "And tomorrow too" Jihoon added, rolling his eyes.  
  
“You fell asleep here?”  
  
“Yeah, I couldn't write, nothing was coming out and I guess exhaustion took over.” He got up and stretched. “Pianos aren't very confortable but i didn't have a choice.”  
  
Jeonghan laughed. “I can’t believe you, first you fall asleep on some guy's shoulder and then you fall asleep on top of the piano… Tell me again why you’re here and not in bed?”  
  
Jihoon blinked. Jeonghan was smiling.   
  
“What?”  
  
“What what?”   
  
“I fell asleep where?”  
  
“On the piano.” Jeonghan said quickly. And the he winked.   
  
“ _Jeonghan_.”  
  
Jeonghan got up and opened the door.  
  
“Ask Seungkwan” He said with a mischievous smile. "And go home."   
  
Jihoon stood there in confusion. His head hurt, his body was tired but he forgets that for a second, too busy wondering what the hell did Jeonghan mean with _you fell asleep on some guy's shoulder_.  
  
So he tried to think, wondering if it was a weird joke he didn’t understand because his brain wasn’t 100% functional or if Jeonghan knew something he didn’t.  
  
He grabbed his phone and called Seungkwan.  
  
“ _Heeeello!_ ”  
“ _Seungkwan-"  
"I heard you are sick, you should be resting Jihoon."  
"Yes I know, I'm going home soon but I need to talk to you."  
"Yes go home and rest, what do you need to talk about?"  
"I just talked to Jeonghan and he said something weird…_”  
“ _Oh no, he told you already? That’s no fun._ ”  
“ _Seungkwan, what are you talking about?_ ”  
“ _…What are YOU talking about?_ ”  
“ _I'm talking about me falling asleep on someone’s shoulders_ ” Jihoon said, exasperated.  
“ _Ok, good. So was I._ ”  
“ _Ok, good? I need details. What are you talking about?_ ”  
Seungkwan laughed. " _I'll text you explaining_ " and he hung up  
  
Jihoon mentally slapped himself on the face for not staying home that day.  
  
In his hand, the phone vibrated making him look down at it, noticing an instagram notification from Seungkwan.  
  
_**@booseungkwan** sent you a story_.  
  
And Jihoon quickly tapped on the notification, opening their conversation and the image sent.  
The photo opened and Jihoon froze. The guy was smiling, cheeks full, nose scrunched up, eyes a thin line. Leaning against his shoulder was a sleepy Jihoon, looking extremely tired. On the corner of the photo, the guy had written down “ _so cute!!_ ” and Jihoon almost threw his phone against the wall.  
  
 _ **@booseungkwan**_ : _h_ _e's a friend of mine. moved here like, a week ago, and coincidently he sat next to you on the train this morning and you rested your head on his shoulder during the trip. It was kinda cute_  
 **@booseungkwan** : i guess he wanted to send this to someone but he's a dork and probably put it on his instastory by accident...

Jihoon didn't reply, instead he opened the man’s instagram account. 

  
**@kwonsoonyoung**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! whoooo~~  
> Again english isn't my first language, I apologize for any mistakes;;

Jihoon would never admit this to anyone but he had done some research, scrolling up and down Kwon Soonyoung’s instagram account.  
  
When he first opened the profile it was pure curiosity. He wanted to know who he was, maybe take a good look at his face. He wanted to know what kind of person this Kwon Soonyoung was, and what drives him to post a picture with a stranger on social media.  
What he got instead was a bunch of dance practice videos that lead him to stalk the man while trying to convince himself that checking the photos Soonyoung was tagged in, was completely normal.  
  
In his defense the videos were addictive. Soonyoung was a great dancer, with a powerful presence and Jihoon was surprised and amazed. He watched every video, from dance covers to original choreography and when he reached the very bottom of the profile, he went back up, rewatching a few ones on the way.   
  
  
In all honestly it was a good distraction, both from the fever and from the cringe that tormented him every time his brain decided to replay Soonyoung’s instastory.  
  
“ _So cute!!_ ”  
  
Jihoon really wanted to throw his phone against a wall.  
  
And knowing that his friends at work knew about the entire thing was only making it worse.  
  
Seungkwan made sure to tell everyone about it. Seokmin didn’t mention it at first but when Jeonghan made a not so subtle comment about it, he started laughing awkwardly. Jihoon ignored them. At this point he was pretty sure they all had a screenshot of the photo saved on their phones, which Jihoon wouldn’t care about if it wasn’t for the fact that Seungkwan and Seokmin were both friends with Kwon Soonyoung and kept talking about how funny it will be when they meet.  
  
Because apparently, they are supposed to meet  
  
“He just arrived here after years living abroad.” Seugkwan explained earlier that day. “It would be nice for him to make new friends and…” Seungkwan motioned to himself and Seokmin, “we already had planned to introduce you two. We’ll do something simple, maybe dinner at my house. And I’m sure he won’t say a word about what happened, he’s a very nice guy. He won’t make you uncomfortable on purpose.”  
  
“He probably won’t even remember _._ ” said Seokmin.  
  
And Jihoon couldn’t say no to them. He just sighed and nodded and went home to rest like he promised Jeonghan he would do. Except he sat on the couch, lurking on this guy’s instagram for hours and hours instead of getting some sleep like he needed.  
  
By the time he went to bed, he was too exhausted to worry about what had happened that morning and what would happen when they meet.  
  
⁎⁺˳✧༚  
  
  
The next morning Jihoon was feeling a little better. In his phone there was a text.  
  
**From: Jeonghan**  
_Good morning. How are you feeling?_  
_Are you staying home today?_  
  
**To: Jeonghan**  
_Good morning. I’m feeling better so i'll see you in a bit._  
  
**From: Jeonghan**  
 _Take care of yourself!_  
  
**From: Jeonghan**  
_Seungkwan wants to have dinner next saturday. To meet his friend (your cuddle buddy). He said he found a really nice restaurant._  
  
Jihoon rolled his eyes.  
  
**To: Jeonghan**  
_I thought he wanted to have dinner at his house._  
  
**From: Jeonghan**  
_Apparently he changed his mind. You’re coming anyway right?_  
  
**To: Jeonghan**  
_Sure._  
  
Jihoon put his phone away, and got up, getting ready quickly to go to work.   
  
As always, he walked to the train station and stood there. A few minutes later the train arrived and he got in. There’s was an empty sit near the door again. Jihoon sat down, put his backpack between his feet and leaned back.  
  
“Oh, it’s you again!”  
  
Jihoon followed the sound of the voice and stared at the person sitting next to him. It took him a moment to realize who it was but when he did, his ears turned red and he wished he had stayed home.  
  
The universe was enjoying messing with him.  
  
“Ah sorry…you probably don’t remember me.”  
  
_Kwon Soonyoung._   
  
“No, sorry.” Jihoon said, hoping it sounded convincing enough. He was hoping he only had to meet him later that weekend. And yet here he was sitting right next to him.  
  
“It's okay, you slept leaning against my shoulder yesterday!” Soonyoung said, laughing “It was kinda funny. You looked pretty terrible though, were you sick?”  
  
“…Yeah.” Jihoon said slowly, looking everywhere but his face. His ears were warm. “ _I_ ’m still sick actually but I feel better today.”  
  
Soonyoung smiled. Again. And it was so genuine. “ _T_ hat’s good. I hope you get fully recovered soon.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, as the train stopped in another station. People walked in and people walked out and Jihoon looked around, not really focusing on anything but definitely fighting the urge to look at Soonyoung. As the train started moving again, Jihoon leaned his head back and tried to relax. But knowing who was sitting right next to him was stressing him out. He didn’t want to repeat the same thing from the day before.  
  
And then he glanced at Soonyoung and spoke.  
  
“Sorry…for sleeping against your shoulder. That was probably weird.” he said quickl, shyly.  
  
Soonyoung stared at him.  
  
“Don’t worry, it was fine.” He said and laughed “I actually felt bad when I left, you looked pretty uncomfortable without my support.” And Jihoon smiled a little.  
  
“I’m Kwon Soonyoung by the way!”  
  
_I know._ He thought.   
  
“Lee Jihoon.”  
  
“Nice to meet you.”  
  
Jihoon nodded giving a small smile. “Nice to meet you too.”  
  
Soonyoung smiled. He was always smiling.  
  
“Do you want to lean against my shoulder again today? So you can nap properly?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon gave him a funny look.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just kidding.”  
  
Jihoon frowned. “Are you going to make fun of me every morning because of this?”  
  
“Are you implying we’ll see each other every morning?”  
  
Jihoon looked away and didn't reply.  
  
“If we saw each other every morning we could become friends though.”  
  
“Are you implying you want to be my friend?” Jihoon asked.  
  
“Maybe.” Soonyoung replied.  
  
“You don’t even know me. I could be a terrible person.”  
  
“So could I.”  
  
And Jihoon laughed thinking about how soft Soonyoung's cheeks looked “Fair enough.” he said.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to have faster updates lolololol  
> ENJOY!  
> english isn't my first language, I apologize for any mistakes!!!

It was Saturday.   
  
Jihoon was sitting on his couch, fingers tapping against his leg as he glanced at the clock for the 100th time that night. He was supposed to be in the restaurant at 8:30pm but it was still too early for him to go.  
  
He was feeling a bit impatient, a bit nervous and definitely a bit excited. The past few days were slow, boring even and he hasn’t seen Soonyoung since they talked for the first time on the train.  
  
Soonyoung seemed fun and Jihoon had to admit he was quite disappointed they didn’t see each other again. He wasn’t exactly sure why he liked Soonyoung so much, or where this sudden obsession with seeing him again came from. But he could really use other friends outside of work, something Jihoon wasn’t really used to since he wasn’t one to go out of his way to meet people just for the sake of a new friendship.  
  
However Soonyoung seemed easy to befriend.   
  
And Jihoon was definitely excited for their little hangout. And impatient. The clock showed 7:23pm and Jihoon, tired of waiting decided to walk to the restaurant instead of taking the bus as he had planned.  
  
  
⁎⁺˳✧༚

 

“ _You’re already there? It’s 8pm? We said 8:30!”_  
  
Seungkwan had called.  
  
“ _No. I’m not there yet, I’m ALMOST there. I decided to walk so I left home earlier… The place is closer than I thought. Plus I only have to wait 30 minutes, not even that. I’ll survive_.”  
  
“…”  
  
“ _What_.”  
  
“ _We might be a bit late…_ ”  
  
Jihoon hanged up. He could survive.  
  
He shoved his phone in his pocket and made his way to the restaurant. Some friend of Seungkwan suggested it so it was new for everyone in their group. From what Jihoon saw online it seemed nice, it had good reviews and the food looked delicious. So he didn’t worry about it, just went with it.  
As he approached the entrance he noticed someone waiting by the door.  
  
Kwon Soonyoung, staring down at his phone.  
  
Jihoon smiled.  
  
“Good to know I’m not the first one to arrive.” He said as he approached the taller man.  
  
Soonyoung looked up from his phone. It took him a second to recognize Jihoon before smiling and showing some confusion.  
  
“Hi! The… first one?” Soonyoung asked.  
  
“Yeah, I just talked to Seungkwan. He was worried I was going to wait here by myself and die of boredom but I guess I have company.” Jihoon explained. "And he is going to be late..."  
  
Soonyoung stared at him.  
  
“You know Seungkwan?” He asked.  
  
Jihoon looked at him confused, almost laughed at the question when it hit him.  
  
Soonyoung didn’t know that Jihoon knew Seungkwan. He also didn’t know they worked together and that Jihoon knew Soonyoung because of the instaStory he posted of him. And because of this Jihoon was not supposed to know Soonyoung and Seungkwan were friends.  
  
Jihoon laughed. Awkwardly. Soonyoung was still staring at him.  
  
“Yeah” he cleared his throat _“_ I do. We work together. He told me about you!” Jihoon explained.  
  
Soonyoung smiled. “What a coincidence. That means we are having dinner together! _”_  
  
“That’s right.”  
  
“Lucky me! I was already missing you. Haven’t seen you since Tuesday!” Soonyoung said with a wink.  
  
Jihoon rolled his eyes. “It’s your fault. I was there every morning, you’re the one that didn’t show up.”  
  
Soonyoung laughed. And Jihoon smiled at the sound.  
  
  
⁎⁺˳✧༚  
  
  
Seungkwan was the last one to arrive.  
  
Soonyoung and Jihoon stayed together for a while in comfortable silence, that was only interrupted when Seokmin arrived. Soonyoung knew him already so they hugged and Seokmin kept telling him how much he missed him with a bright smile on his face.  
  
After him, arrived Jeonghan. He greeted Soonyoung, introducing himself and asking how he was adapting to the new place before turning to Jihoon and asking him how he was. They saw each other everyday, the question was just a formality. Jeonghan knew exactly how Jihoon was.  
  
When Seungkwan arrived they were already inside the restaurant. He came in and walked towards the table with a boy next to him, Vernon. Seokmin and Jeonghan shared knowing looks, smiling as they welcomed him to their table while Seungkwan hugged the life out of Soonyoung.  
  
They were in a table for six. Soonyoung sat in front of Jihoon on the end of the table next to the wall, Jeonghan sat in the middle in front of Seokmin and Seungkwan sat in front of Vernon on the other end.  
  
Jihoon felt himself relax more and more as he sat there listening to his friends talk. Soonyoung was telling about his experience abroad, joking here and there with the others and it was confortable and nice.   
Like Jihoon, Vernon was also quiet, listening and nodding to what the other were saying, looking incredibly interested in everything.   
Quickly the conversation topic was changing, going from travelling to work, to some funny story one of them had to tell.  
  
And every once in a while, Jihoon would look up at Soonyoung only to find him looking back at him and smiling softly.  
  
Two hours later they weren’t eating anymore. They were just talking. There was no one else in the restaurant apart from them and a couple on the other side of the room. Hansol and Seungkwan were holding hands on top of the table while Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Seokmin told a million hilarious stories from middle school and Jeonghan complained about their boss. Jihoon wasn't really paying attention. There was wine and wine always made him feel a bit sleepy.  
  
Suddenly he felt something hit his feet. He looked down and found Soonyoung’s feet touching his own. When he looked at Soonyoung he wasn’t looking back at him but he had a small smile on his face.  
  
Was it an accident?   
Was he playing footsie?  
  
Jihoon adjusted himself on his chair, and pushed Soonyoung’s feet lightly. Soonyoung’s smile grew bigger. Jihoon smiled too but pulled his legs back. Soonyoung glanced at him and pouted, stretching his legs to get to Jihoon's and gaining a snort from the smaller man.  
  
And this caught Jeonghan attention.  
  
“By the way _Soonyoung!"_ He said with a smile _"_ That photo you took of Jihoon on the train was so cute. You should have seen his face when he saw it.” Jeonghan laughed and Seungkwan and Seokmin joined him.  
  
Oh boy.  
  
Soonyoung’s eyes were never bigger. “Oh…You saw that?” he asked. And Jihoon nodded.  
  
“ _S_ o on the train… you knew who I was _._ ”  
  
Jihoon nodded again.  
  
“Wait you met on the train? After Jihoon fell asleep on your shoulder?” Seungkwan asked and Jihoon noticed the confused looked on Vernon’s face.   
  
“We did.” Jihoon said “We met the next day and I sat next to him again. I didn’t notice it was you thought.” He told Soonyoung. "Not right away at least."  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jeonghan asked “That’s the kind of thing you tell me when I ask you “what’s up” every time I come into your studio.”  
  
“That’s funny though, what are the chances?” Seokmin added. “Two days in a row. Have you been meeting every morning after that?”  
  
“No.” Soonyoung said. “I’ve been home trying to come up with this new choreo so we never saw each other again until tonight.”  
  
“Is it going well?” Jihoon asked trying to change topic.   
  
“It is. It’s almost done!” Soonyoung replied and he smiled again. He was always smiling when he looked at Jihoon.  
  
Jihoon smiled back and Jeonghan changed the subject.   
  
⁎⁺˳✧༚  
  
  
They were the last ones in the restaurant. Seungkwan and Hansol, the last ones to arrive were the first ones to leave, after promising the group another hangout very soon. Jeonghan and Seokmin left shortly after leaving Jihoon and Soonyoung by themselves at the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
“Did you have fun?” Jihoon asked trying to make small talk and Soonyoung nodded.  
  
“You didn’t talk much.” Soonyoung stated. "Is that a usual thing?"  
  
_"_ I prefer to listen.”  
  
Soonyoung didn’t reply.  
  
“Well, I should get going." Jihoon said. “I still have to walk home.”  
  
“Do you live far away? I can give you a ride.”  
  
Jihoon thought about saying no. But then he thought about walking all the way home. A few hours ago it would have been fine but now he felt too tired and sleepy and Soonyoung's offer sounded really nice. But...  
  
“I can get a taxi” Jihoon said instead not looking at Soonyoung.   
  
Soonyoung laughed. “I’ll give you a ride.”  
  
⁎⁺˳✧༚  
  
  
Jihoon learned that Soonyoung liked pop music. When he mentioned this Soonyoung corrected him, saying he liked many genres of music before continuing to sing to whatever was playing in the radio.  
  
Jihoon listened to him singing, giving Soonyoung directions here and there. The streets were very quiet since it was already very late.  
When they arrived to Jihoon’s house, he was stopped before he could say goodbye. Soonyoung was holding his arm.  
  
“I’m so sorry I posted that photo of you on instagram...” He blurted and Jihoon was so surprised he didn't reply right away.  
  
“It’s okay. I mean, it was kinda weird but, I didn’t think too much about it.”  
  
Soonyoung looked relieved. “Sometimes I do these weird things without thinking and that was one of them.” he said quietly.  
  
“It’s okay, don’t worry. I thought I’d be mad about it, and I was when I saw it, but not anymore, I’m really not. Maybe because I know you now and-“  
  
“Do you wanna get coffee sometime?.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Like a date” Soonyoung explained.  
  
_“_ I’m- what- why?”  
  
“I don't know i just, i think you're hot and interesting and i wanna pay for your coffee sometime."  
  
Jihoon snorted. “Well thank you but, you barely know me _._ ”  
  
"That’s why I’m asking you out. Because I want to get to know you.”  
  
Jihoon sat there in silence. Soonyoung was looking at him, his phone already in his hand waiting for Jihoon to add his number.   
  
“Is this one of your I-do-weird-things-without-thinking-moments?” Jihoon asked.  
  
“No. I gave this some thought after we were introduced in the train. But I didn’t see you again and I really regretted not getting your number then.”  
  
“Lucky you, you found me again.”  
  
“Lucky me.” Soonyoung said smiling and his smile grew when Jihoon picked his phone from his hands and typed his number in.  
  
“Well…”  
  
“I’ll text you.”  
  
“I'll be waiting. Good night then.”  
  
“Good night Jihoon.” And Soonyoung was still smiling as Jihoon exited the car and walked to the door. He saw the car leave before running to his apartment and falling in bed, happy.


End file.
